


the chois and their family-friendly fun at santa's village

by chanscrown



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Photo Shoots, Santa's Elves, Visiting Santa Claus, chan as jeongcheol's kid, side jisol, uncles jisol!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown
Summary: all seungcheol wanted was a nice family photo for the living room.instead, he has to free the rest of his family from angry security elves and maybe write an apology to santa claus thanks to his husband, who mostdefinitelyholds the top spot on the naughty list after this.how fun.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	the chois and their family-friendly fun at santa's village

**Author's Note:**

> naughty & nice but make it dysfunctional jeongcheol family fluff <3

"We're gonna see Santa, we're gonna see Santa...!" seven-year-old Choi Chan repeatedly chants as his parents swing him back and forth hand-and-hand.

  
"I still don't get why we have to do this," Jeonghan mutters to his husband as they walk on a poorly-painted peppermint candy path leading towards the ever-so-jolly (and dreaded) Santa's Village.

Seungcheol shakes his head for the nth time that week as they near the entrance. "We don't have any family pictures, Hannie," he explains, "And since both of us took time off from work, it’s a perfect opportunity for us to take one."

  
Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

"I get that, Cheollie, but I still don't know why _Jisoo_ and _Hansol_ are with us."

  
The two in question immediately pause their footsteps before turning to meet Jeonghan’s eyes.

  
"You invited us, hyung," Hansol deadpans.

"Not just invited us, _forced_ us to come," Jisoo adds.

  
Jeonghan grumbles. “You could’ve just said no, you know.”

  
The couple grins.

“Nah, we’re honored to be apart of the glorious Choi family photo, isn’t that right, Chan-ah?” Hansol coos, crouching down to meet the younger’s eye level. “Don’t you want Uncle Nonnie and Joshy to meet Santa?”

An enthusiastic Chan nods. “I want Uncle Nonnie and Joshy to meet Santa!” he cheers, “Uncle Nonnie and Joshy are nice; Santa will say so!”

“Yes, Channie, we _are_ nice,” Hansol grins, winking at Jeonghan, who sneers.

  
“I doubt that,” Jeonghan mutters as the group finally reaches the central area, immediately immersed into the childish fantasy realm called the North Pole, completed with glitter, creepy mascots, and screaming children- his _son_ included.

“Over there, everyone,” Seungcheol points out an overly-large sign reading ‘MEET SANTA CLAUS!’ in large letters. “If we hurry, I’m sure the wait won’t last long.”  
  


* * *

  
It takes almost an hour to visibly see Santa’s oversized throne wide and clear in front of them.

While it’s a relief that they’re nearly there, Chan becomes impatient.

  
Impatient and _hungry._

“Daddy! Papa! I’m starving!” Chan whines.  
  


“Chan, we’re almost there to meet Santa. Can this wait?” Seungcheol asks, but Chan stomps his foot.  
  


“I’m hungry!” He repeats.

Jeonghan gives his husband an unimpressed look. “He’s hungry,” he echoes.  
  


Seungcheol groans before turning to Jisoo and Hansol. “You two mind getting us some snacks?”

“Sure, ‘Cheol,” Hansol says, immediately diving under the velvet rope with Jisoo in tow, but it’s not until Jeonghan firmly taps his shoulder.  
  


“What?”

Jeonghan grimaces. “Go with them so they don’t get Chan something bad.”

Seungcheol looks at the Santa chair and back at his husband. “Are you sure? We’re really close.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “I’ll let others go before us, now hurry up.”  
  


Seungcheol frowns before diving under the rope as well.  
  


* * *

  
Fifteen minutes later, un-true to his word, Jeonghan and Chan is gone.  
  


“Where could’ve they run off to?” Hansol asks.

Seungcheol doesn’t answer as he walks up to a nearby worker, who’s nametag says Merry Minho upon closer inspection.  
  


“Uh, excuse me.”

‘Merry’ Minho frowns.  
  


“Can I help you?” he harshly asks.  
  


_Well, that’s not very Merry of him._

Seungcheol scratches his head. “Yeah, Have you seen my family by any chance? They were just here before I left the line to get my son some snacks.”  
  


The elf narrows his eyes at him.

“Y’know you weren’t the _only_ family who saw Santa today, right?”  
  


_He’s gotta be kidding._

“I mean, yeah but-”  
  


“Exactly,” Anti-Merry spats, “You’re an _adult male_. Keep better track of your _stuff_.”

  
Okay, _now_ Seungcheol’s anti-jolly.

“Listen here, you-” he steps forward, but not until Jisoo and Hansol quickly hold him off.  
  


“Cool it, Seungcheol,” Jisoo warns before turning to Not-So-Merry. “We’re just wondering if you’ve seen a boy in a dinosaur sweater with a guy wearing a brown coat?”

Fake-Happy blinks at him a couple of times.

  
“Oh,” he responds flatly, “You mean the kid whose dad punched Santa Claus.”  
  


The trio widens their eyes at the information.

“What do you mean... _punched_ Santa Claus?” Hansol asks puzzledly.

  
Unhappy rolls his eyes. “The kid’s dad let him sit with Santa. Santa asked the kid if dad wanted to join, but dad shouted, ‘Hell no’ out loud. Santa then talked to their kid for a little and mentioned dad again. Dad got mad, said something about being naughty.. next thing y’know, he’s at the chair; boom! Santa-knockout.”  
  


Jisoo and Hansol share a look.

“So you _do_ know what happened.” Jisoo states.

“I guess.”  
  


Seungcheol has a headache.

“Where are they now?” Seungcheol interrogates.  
  


Non-Cheerful shrugs. “Beats me. Maybe jail?”

Seungcheol's going to have an aneurysm _.  
  
_

* * *

  
“Hi, daddy!” Chan waves after the trio eventually find the North Pole’s security office thanks to some sugarplum fairies.

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “Hi, Chan.”  
  


To be behind bars in a cramped, dark space, his son sure was a bit chirpy.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, not so much.  
  


“About time, it’s been _two_ hours!” his husband hisses as Seungcheol walks closer.

“Hello to you too, babe,” Seungcheol grins. “Heard you punched Santa Claus.”  
  


“I had to; clown deserved it after saying I belonged on the stupid naughty list!” Jeonghan grimaces.

Just as Seungcheol's about to comment any further, a security elf guard clears his throat.  
  


“I’m assuming you’re the ‘Cheol’ he’s been talking about.”

Seungcheol nods. “That’s me.”  
  


“Please follow me so I can review the events that occurred previously.”

As the elf explains to Seungcheol and shows surveillance of the Santa meet-and-greet followed by the camera shots accidentally taken during said punch, a lightbulb suddenly dings in Seungcheol’s head after witnessing a specific photo  
  


“Hey officer, I got a question.”  
  


The man hesitates. “Yes?”   
  


“How much does the picture cost if we want it in a 16-by-20 frame?”  
  


The elf widens his eyes.   
  


“Huh?”  
  


That’s how the Choi family ends up leaving the North Pole with a framed print of Jeonghan punching a man in a Santa suit square in the nose while Chan excitedly looks on with a grin.

So much for being nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best not to laugh at how i managed to come up with this
> 
> and yuuuup it's me again, ur fave crackhead writer gia!
> 
> feel free to follow or interact w me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/caratchans) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan) | [carrd](https://mazeofmemories.crd.co)


End file.
